


Five

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anesthesia, Crack, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Medical Procedures, Medication, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: Peter makes a ridiculous accusation.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I was doing here. Inwas just bored and needed to write lol

Peter sat up suddenly, his eyes unfocused. He was mumbling something unintelligible. May put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back gently.

"You got your wisdom teeth removed, remember, Pete?" Tony, who was standing on his other side, said. 

"There's…," Peter started, "gotta get rid of him…" May furrowed a brow..

"Get rid of who?" May asked.

"Him," Peter answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The dental hygienist from earlier appeared in the doorway. 

"How's it going?" she asked kindly. Peter gaped at her. 

"Woah," he gasped, "Why do you have so many heads?! There's gotta be five." 

"Peter," Tony said, smirking, "You can't just ask people why they have five heads."

The dental hygienist laughed.


End file.
